Owls in the Night
by MissingSecretsx
Summary: I am to be married to the eldest son of Walburga and Orion Black. in two years. During the summer holidays, I'll be sent to live with them to get acquainted with my soon to be in laws.
1. Chapter 1

I placed the movie photograph of my friends and I into my suitcase before shutting it. It didn't quite close fully the first time, after some time it finally closed. I made my way out of my room with my suitcase in hand, down the stairs to the sitting room were my parents were waiting. I had become of age, and I was on my way to met my betrothed.

I come from a very rich and powerful line of witches and wizards. A family has had married their own cousins before. My parents too almost pity on me and decided to marry outside of the family, to have me marry a pure-blood family in England. Honestly, I didn't think being 16 was a good age but I didn't have a say in the matter for obvious reasons.

I would be staying the summer with my soon to be family in law, until I start school again in September.

"Oh dear, you look exactly as I had describe. Stunning." my mother hugged me. She was obviously proud or herself for pulling all this together. "a house-elf will be fetching you, so keep a look out for one."

"You're always welcome here" my father was a man of very few words. But I always knew he was against this idea of arranged marriage. I've always known he loved me. I never had to question that.

I nodded and moved into the large fireplace, after grabbing a large handful of Floo powder. "Diagon Alley" I spoke clearly moments before green flames engulfed me and I was transported to a very friendly looking area, lots of people walking around and such.

With suitcase in hand, I set off to basically start my new life. For this summer and the next. I started down the main street, there were so many shops to look into I didn't know where to start.

"Come on, Snivellus "

I turned to see a group of guys clearly picking on another.

"Maybe all the grease is clogging his ears"

I made my way over to them, annoyed by their actions. "Hey Sod Off." I yell at them and they turn to me. "Is this your girlfriend Snivellus?" one of them stated.

"Excuse me?" I snapped back. "No, I am an innocent bystander that's not going to just stand here and listen to you bullies."

"You wouldn't understand, he deserves it, trust us" one of them claims. I shook my head slightly. "I don't care, and I certainly don't want to see it." I could only imagine that I sounded like a scolding mother.

Before either of them could say a word. "Miss Salvatore, If you will," a small old voice came from behind, I look to see a house-elf. Small, and old of course. He's holding his hand out, and I take it. We're suddenly transported to a Manor of some sort.

"Hello Miss Salvatore, I'm Mrs. Black" an older woman greeted me in this manor.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, my dear." I nodded at her. "It's a pleasure," I commented. My family had old money, real old money. The Salvatore's had been around longer than most of these family's. It was a well known name in the Wizardry world. If the caste system still existed, The Salvatore's would be at the very top. We were respected by people that we didn't even know.

"Kreacher, please show Miss. Salvatore to her new room. See to it she is comfortable." Mrs. Black stated to the house elf, This old looking house elf gestured for me to follow him. To which I did. This place was very dark and dreary, nothing like my home in America. It also smelt a little weird but I'd have to get use to it for the summer.

The house elf brought me to room, that was just as dark at the rest of the house. Kreacher placed the suitcase on the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. I moved to the bed and proceeded to unpack. Placing my clothes in the antique armoire in the corner of the room. I placed the photograph of my friends and I on the mantle above the fire place.

Which I thought it was a little silly to have a fireplace but I'm sure it got very cold in the night during the winter. I moved over to the window and pushed the curtains back, letting the light in before opening the window. It was a nice day, why wouldn't the windows be open?

The fresh air was beautiful and the light lifted my mood up.

"Madam does not like the windows open." Kreacher appeared out of no where and shut the windows. "Oh, I'm sorry. Leave the curtain's open please." at the house elf was about to close them, he sighed and let them be before leaving once again.

I flopped onto the bed and sighed, It'd been a long day already and it was only 4pm. I decided to just lay there and relax for a bit.

I ended up falling a sleep at some point and before I knew it, I was rudely awaken by a knock on the door. I slowly got up, move towards the door and slowly opened it.

It was him... had to be him. The boy from the descriptions I had secretly read in my parents letters, the eldest son of Black family.

"Hello, I'm-"

"I know who you are," I cut him off. "Mr. Regulus Black yes?" I added. He simple nodded and smiled lightly. He was charming. Not as handsome as he was made out to be though. Which was a little disappointing to be honest though. He was younger than me which I too thought was unfortunate, but these things couldn't be changed.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Ms. Salvatore?" he simply asked. It was almost like he couldn't give me the time of day. I shook my head after a few moments "I've had a long day, I would like to rest for now." he nodded, understandingly. Before I closed the door.

I sighed softly to myself before moving to the bed again and resting some more.

I must have drifted off to sleep again because next I knew, there was a tray of food at the foot of my bed and the door slowly closing. I could only imagine it had been Kreacher who brought it. It didn't seem like anyone other than him did anything around here. House elf's were treated very different here than at home, or perhaps it was just Kreacher?

I moved to the food, steak, green beans, mash potatoes, and bread. They must have wanted to make me feel at home because I had had this exact meal not but yesterday at home with my parents.

It wasn't bad but it wasn't my mothers cooking that's for sure. I actually ate it quite fast for someone who wasn't hungry, or at least didn't think they were hungry.

Shortly after I fell asleep once more, This bed was very comfortable, I don't know how anyone wouldn't fall asleep in it so easily.

The sun rose bright and early the next day. The would have peaked through the windows if a certain house elf hadn't closed them the night before.

The attention was drawn to the door as someone knocked on it. I contemplated pretending to be asleep before Mrs. Black came bursting through. "Miss Salvatore I would like to extend and invitation to a party, tonight."

"I would love to go" I replied happily. I was glad there was going to be some fun around here and I loved parties.

"Excellent! It will be hosted here, Everyone you will need to know for the future will be here." as she went on about the future I would have with her one and only son. I could only smile softly and nod. I was sixteen years old, I should be able to choose who I would marry. This was all my mothers idea. It worked out well for her but I couldn't help but think about if it doesn't work out.

I know I wouldn't disappoint any of my family but I would feel guilty at this family's hospitality if I didn't marry Regulus. "Dont worry about a dress, I have it covered. " Mrs. Black was still talking and I wasn't listening at all.

"I look best in red. Color wise." I added, she simply nodded and smiled. She continued to talk but I didn't listen. I was actually a bit excited for this party. Shortly after she left for what ever reason and I followed through.

It was time for me to explore this house I would confined to for the rest of summer.

Dark and dreary what the designer's choice for the entire house. It was a shame, this house had plenty of potential.

Something caught my attention.

 _Music?_

A Piano in particular.

I followed it to a near by room, the door was every so slightly cracked. Just enough for me to hear the music clearly by leaning against the wall.

It was such a sad melody. It saddened my heart just listening to it, I could feel the suffering that the composer was going through at the times when it was written.

When it suddenly stopped. Someone let out a sigh of frustration before slamming the key cover down, scooting the bench out and almost storming towards the door.

I panicked and basically ran down the hall, not wanting to be caught for whatever reason.

"Ms. Salvatore"

I stopped, turned around and smiled. "You play very well Mr. Black"

"Regulus, Please"

"I would love to hear you play another time. Mr. Black"

He nodded, turned on his heels and started down the other way. I let out a sigh of relief. Typically, Being this formal was very odd, almost foreign. America was so casual compared to here, I have to come off as sophisticated or else I am doomed. Thankfully, I can pull that off easily.

Everyone loves a foreign Beauty and I could pull that off being in a completely different country.

"Mr. Black" I called out before he had gotten too far. He appeared from behind the corner sooner than I would have guessed. " I hope it isn't too forward to implore you to be my escort for this upcoming event this evening."

He stood there with his emotionless face for a moment and nodded. "It would be an honor, Miss Salvatore"


End file.
